Not Really A Vacation
by vivi-raikim14
Summary: During the summer, Master Fung gives the monks a ‘vacation’ that just so happens to involve finding Shen Gong Wu. So what will happen when our monks visit France, Hawaii, Madagascar and other places when they’re NOT finding the Wu? RaiKim & maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

Not Really A Vacation

Well, since no one gave me any idea's for the name, I just went with this one. It's okay I guess. I don't really think the title matters that much but it's kind of essential for the story 8D.

Summary- During the summer, Master Fung gives the monks a 'vacation' that just so happens to involve finding Shen Gong Wu. So what will happen when our monks visit France, Hawaii, Madagascar and other places when they're NOT finding the Wu? RaiKim and possible others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB (trust me, if I owned XS, there would have been a fourth season last fall, and a movie this summer. But alas, I don't –cries-)

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

**Chapter 1**

Just another hot summer day. The air was humid, the sun was out with the occasional cloud and the Xiaolin Monks tried their best to just stay out of training for the hot summer day. The one thing that Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo missed the most was summer vacation. (a/n: that statement is probably geographically wrong. I DON'T CARE. This is going by the standers I live in. No offence. But I live in the U.S and summer equals hot and I think that in Rio, summer equals cold. ?? oh well. China? I have no clue) Hanging with friends at the beach, getting an ice cream cone, staying up really late etc. They never had to worry about any training in between catching waves or during a sleep over. This day was particularly hot and sticky, so hot and sticky, that Master Fung had given them the most amazing words that they had ever heard. The words were: No training for today.

Kimiko specifically was absolutely ecstatic when the words came from Master Fung's mouth. It had been hot and sticky out for the past two days and her hair was a mess. The humid air made it look disgusting and frizzy on the top. It was tangled at the bottom sections of her hair and she had been having trouble trying to fix it. She had been very busy the last two days. Wake up, brush hair, eat while trying to keep hair normal, shower, take a half hour just to blow it dry and style it, train while trying not to ruin her hair, shower again, brush, style, keep hair from dying on her. And by that point it was only one in the afternoon. She eventually gave up and just put it into a low ponytail so it wouldn't receive too much damage while hunting for Wu or training. But today, she could actually take her time and style it into something a little more, 'Kimiko' than a simple ponytail.

She had rummaged through her room to find a small fan that would keep her cool but wouldn't blow her hair out of control; she didn't need anymore trouble. She turned the fan on and reached into her small stack of containers and gently pulled out one in the middle and one closer to the top.

The containers were simple rectangles and were at a good height so things could fit in conveniently but wouldn't take up too much room. They were a gift from Keiko who had seen photos of Kimiko's small cubicle. Keiko immediately sent her the containers for organizing purposes. Kimiko just thought that they would take up even more space and just get in her way, but it turned out when she was cleaning out her cubicle she needed them more then she knew. There were a plethora of colors of the containers. From top to bottom they were red, yellow, light blue, purple, green and orange. Kimiko had pulled out the light blue and green ones. The light blue contained her brushes, combs, hair curlers and straightners, and other products that would stop frizzy hair or other things like that. The other container consisted of her numerous hair dying products that went from blonde to purple. She rarely dyed her hair anymore because she hadn't had the time.

"Alright," Kimiko said rubbing her hands together while staring at the containers. She reached over to her left and grabbed a small mirror with a stand and set it next to her. "What to do, what to do?" she sighed and examined her many possibilities. There were hair ties, hair clips/pins, headbands and even a few fake flowers that she could slip into her hair. Kimiko then picked up one on the flowers and thought about why she ever got them. She set them back down and took a long breath that was eventually exhaled with a large sigh.

Kimiko pulled a piece of her hair and brought it more forwards for her to examine. Although it was washed four times in the passed two days, she considered washing it again. There was a small knot in her hair and then she bit her lip and sighed again. Eventually she stood up, grabbed her bathrobe, the two containers and a clean pair of clothes and headed over to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Omi, Clay and Raimundo were all sitting in front of a large fan. They all took turns being in the center while the other two sat on the sides. The person in the middle was hit more directly than the others and was cooled off quicker.

Clay took a sip of his lemonade that was sitting on the table next to the fan.

"Man oh man," Clay began while taking his hat off. "It is a scorcher today!" he began to fan himself with his hat. Clay was on the left of Omi who was in the center.

"I must agree my friend, Clay!" Omi said as he stood on his chair and balanced himself with his hands on the table.

"I hope we get a thunderstorm later," Raimundo panted. "It would kill the heat,"

"Why do you wish to harm the heat, Raimundo?" Omi questioned not taking his face away from the front of the fan.

"It an expression, Omi," Raimundo began disappointed in Omi's un-knowing of phrases. "But usually after a storm it begin to cool off,"

"Oh!" Omi said exited with his head practically in the fan. "That would be most wonderful!" He laughed slightly and made random sounds into the fan.

"Omi, partner?" Clay asked as he gave Omi a strange look. "What in the name of Texas are you doing?"

Omi grinned. "I sound most amusing!" he said referring to the sound of your voice when talking in front of a fan.

Raimundo and Clay glanced at each other exchanging amused looks. Then Raimundo stood up and picked up Omi. Omi looked at Raimundo and gave him a questioning look. Then Raimundo put Omi down in his previous seat.

"Hey!" Omi said standing on Raimundo's chair.

"It's my turn!" Raimundo said sitting down and soaking up the breeze that the fan gave.

Kimiko tied a knot in her bathrobe and turned on a small fan that was positioned on the sink. The bathroom was rather hot after someone took a shower so Kimiko demanded that a fan was to be kept in there. She squeezed out her hair into the sink and pulled a brush and a comb out of the light blue container that was set on the floor. She began to brush out her hair from the bottom and worked her way up. When she completed brushing her hair out, she used the comb to eliminate any tangled parts of her hair that she might have missed. She did the process of brushing and combing two more times to make sure her hair was absolutely tangle-free. She picked up the blow dryer and began to dry her hair.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Raimundo and Omi said at the same time to decide who would leave the comfort of the fan to go and refill their lemonade glasses. Clay had gotten them first so he wasn't participating.

Both of them got scissors so tried again. This time, Omi got paper and Raimundo got scissors again.

"Ha!" Omi said. "In your head, Raimundo!"

"In my face, you mean?" he responded while standing up.

"That too!" Omi said.

Raimundo enjoyed his last breeze of air from the fan and grabbed the three empty glasses. He walked over to the fridge and set the glasses on the counter, opened the fridge and got out the lemonade pitcher.

"Hey guys!" Kimiko said as she entered the room.

"Hey," Clay and Omi both said focusing their attention on the fan. Kimiko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Raimundo!" she said cheerfully.

Raimundo turned around and gave her a regular old 'hey.' He turned around and continued to pour lemonade. His eyes enlarged and he turned around to look at Kimiko again.

"Whoa!" he said.

Kimiko curled her hair entirely and wore a blue headband. She had a black tang top on with light blue polka dots on it. She wore jean shorts that were roughly four or five inches above her knees. She also had light blue sandals on. Her bangs were something new. They were all pushed to the right side of her face and it slightly covered her right eye; but not entirely.

"Like it?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo started at her admiring every part of her outfit. "You have outdone your self this time!" he finally said.

"Yeah, I was planning on wearing this a while ago, but I never had the chance,"

"Raimundo!" Omi called.

"Hmm?" Raimundo responded.

"Come over here!" Omi said. "I have discovered that it is most amusing when you blow a blueberry into the fan!"

"Raspberry," Clay corrected. "It sounds really cool, Raimundo!"

Raimundo let out a laugh and ran over there to listen to the wonderful sounds of blowing raspberries into a fan. Kimiko continued to stand there and just sighed at the boys as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

"Boys," she sighed.

--

"You know what we really need?" Raimundo asked to his fellow monks as they sat in a circle in Omi's cubicle. They were all playing a game of Texas Hold'em (a/n: déjà vu from like, EVRERY STORY OF MINE) with a soft fan going in the entrance of Omi's cubicle.

"What?" Clay asked as he threw some chips into the pile in the center of all of them.

"We need a vacation," he finished. "A little break from Shen Gong Wu hunting, and training, the temple; and most importantly, Jack Spicer. Am I right?"

"Well," Clay began. "A vacation would be nice. But really, Raimundo, do you honestly think that master Fung will just give us vacation?"

"I can dream,"

"I agree with Raimundo!" Omi said. "Although I would love to harness my skills better than they already are, which of course is very great by the way, it would be nice to take a break,"

"I would love to just go shopping…" Kimiko said daydreaming about it.

"…catch some waves…" Raimundo added in a dreamy tone.

"…learn the way of the modern person…" Omi added.

"…eat at the all you can eat buffets…" Clay added with his mouth watering.

As they were all daydreaming, Kimiko suddenly snapped out of her thought of going to a mall and shopping for hours. She shook her dead to get rid of the thought.

"But, let's not get worked up about it," she began. "There is no chance that Master Fung would ever-"

"I would ever what?"

All the monks turned to face the person who stood at the 'doorway' of Omi's cubicle; it was Master Fung.

"Never mind," Kimiko said in a small voice.

"I request the presence of you all in the scroll room," he began. "I have some news for you and I am sure you will all like it," he turned and began to walk away gesturing for the others to follow. The monks exchanged looks and all followed Master Fung to the scroll room. When they got there the room was a mess, but it was quite cool in that room.

"Don't tell me we have to clean the room!" Raimundo pleaded.

"No, Raimundo," Master Fung began sighing. "It is much cooler in this room so I wish to tell you the news in here," he paused and looked at the monks almost like he was expecting them to respond. But he wasn't so he continued a few seconds later. "I am sending you all on a trip,"

"I trip?" Omi asked. "To where?"

"Various places," Master Fung responded. "You can call it a vacation if you want,"

"A vacation!?" the monks all exclaimed.

Master Fung watched as the monks all had their mouths wide with happiness and there eyes full of joy. "I am sending you to fifteen different locations. The last one, the sixteenth, you must find on your own," he paused and was about to continue until Raimundo cut him off.

"This sounds like it's going to become a mission," he said disappointed.

"May I continue young one?" Master Fung 'asked' although he knew the answer.

Raimundo brought his attention back to Master Fung.

"Please note that you shouldn't react to what I am about to say," Master Fung began. He waited to see if Raimundo would cut in again. "On your way you must find fifteen items. These items can only be seem with ones concentration for their power is hidden within normal items,"

The monks all groaned. Master Fung cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He them beamed at Raimundo.

"Is there something wrong?" Master Fung asked.

"No," Raimundo began. "It's just that we were all kind of hoping for a vacation and all…" he trailed off.

"You didn't let me finish," Master Fung said. "I am allowing for you to stay for one or two nights at each location after finding the item,"

There eyes widened and a smile grew on their faces.

"With no doubt, a few of your enemies will be after the items," Master Fung began. "So you may bring four Shen Gong Wu and your Wudai weapons,"

"Master Fung," Kimiko began. "What are some of the locations that you're sending us to?" she waited inventively for an answer.

"Some of the locations are France, Hawaii, Madagascar and America," Master Fung said. "Like I said before, you may all stay over night for one or two days if you wish. Dojo has a list of hotels for you to stay at,"

Kimiko's eyes were very wide as she thought about spending a few days in the countries. "Why didn't you say that first?!" she exclaimed. "I would have been packed yesterday!"

"But how would you be able too if you just found out about this today?" Omi questioned.

"It's an expression, Omi," Raimundo said once again, disappointed in Omi's lack of knowledge of terms. Kimiko was overjoyed with glee and was still smiling and daydreaming.

"I have got to call Keiko!" Kimiko said whipping out her cell phone.

"This'll be amazing!" Clay said.

"I can hardly wait!" Raimundo said.

"Maybe on the trip I can learn new slang!" Omi said overjoyed.

Master Fung brought up his hand to silence the monks of their joy. Kimiko shut her phone and put it away.

"Please note that on your trip, the items will be your first priority," Master Fung said. "Now my young ones, it is late, please get some rest and I shall tell you more in the morning," with that, Master Fung left the room leaving four overjoyed monks in the room.

"This is most exiting!" Omi exclaimed jumping up and down. "It will be most wonderful to visit these places!"

_Maybe if I'm lucky, _Raimundo thought while standing next to the three overjoyed monks. _Kimiko and I will have a spectacular time. But only if I tell her the truth…_

-------------

Note: Please don't judge this story by the first boring chapter.

zomg suspense :O Not really. So yeah, hopefully this'll be more popular than the other story I uploaded ("Zodiac Xiaolin Titans Go!"). Please review!! This is going to be a fun summer story!!

vivi-raikim14

P.S- I'm beginning to see the light of my "Six Years Later" block!!

…

I'm getting some ideas :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids.WB.

Happy July whatever…I be hyper again o-O

Don't you all just love late updates :)

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

**Chapter 2**

**Sagittarius-fire**_** has logged on**_

**Libra-air **_**has logged on**_

(a/n: same as before, Sagittarius-fire is Kimiko and Libra-air is Keiko)

**Sagittarius-fire: **heyy keiko!!

**Libra-air: **yo, Kimiko sup??

**Sagittarius-fire: **I GET TO GO ON A VACA!!!

**Libra-air: **O-O lucky…

**Sagittarius-fire: **:D

**Libra-air: **where 2?

**Sagittarius-fire: **umm, many places. but like, Hawaii and such…

**Libra-air: **…

**Libra-air: **:P

**Sagittarius-fire: **don't worry, I'll buy u tuff!!

**Sagittarius-fire: **--stuff—

**Libra-air: **like wot?

**Sagittarius-fire: **stuffs…I know u, I'll find somethin…

**Libra-air: **how about a cute boy?? AND HIS PHONE #:DD

**Sagittarius-fire: **-headdesk- I'll try…-U

**Libra-air: **wanna give me raimundo's AIM sn?

**Sagittarius-fire: **no

**Libra-air: **whyy???????????????????

**Sagittarius-fire: **because he doesn't have a computerrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!

**Libra-air: **so…didn't you say that he uses urs?

(a while later) **Libra-air: **kim??

**Sagittarius-fire: **it's late, I need to sleep

**Libra-air: **NOOO!!! D:

**Sagittarius-fire: **master fung's rule, not mine

**Libra-air: **you just don't want to give me rai's sn

**Sagittarius-fire: **mayyybe….but I do actually have to go

**Libra-air: **PLEASE JUST GIVE ME A HINT!!

**Sagittarius-fire: **sorry, can't hear you…I'm sleeping…zzzzzzz

**Libra: **D:

**Saggittarius-fire **_**is away**_

**Libra-air: **KIMIKO

**Sagittarius-fire: **_(auto-response from Sagittarius-fire)_ sleeping…so I probably won't respond… :D

**Libra-air: **whatev. Night kim.

**Libra-air **_**has logged off**_

Kimiko lied. She didn't have to go to bed that second, but she knew if she gave Keiko Raimundo's screen name she would ask him questions. Questions, that Kimiko did not want her best friend from home asking one of the three boys that she lives with now. _Especially _since that boy was Raimundo. It's not like she was able to talk to Omi and Clay; neither one had a screen name. Kimiko had Raimundo's screen name, but she never IM's him and he never IM's her. Why IM when you can walk three steps over to talk in person?

And besides, Keiko is the only other person who knows that Kimiko 'sort of-kind of-maybe-likes' Raimundo. And Kimiko knew that Keiko would _defiantly _ask questions about her to him. That's why on their vacation, Kimiko wanted to try and spend more time with Raimundo.

--

"So these mystical items are just regular items?" Omi asked the next day in the meditation hall.

"Precisely." Master Fung said in his usual calm voice. "The real power is hidden within the items; and that power can be seen only when using the Falcon's Eye." (a/n: hello, does that remind anyone besides me of "Coraline?" Anyone?? That book was creepy O-O)

"What kind of items can the power be hidden in?" Raimundo asked slouching more than the others.

"That can be ranged from a marble to a dog collar." Master Fung responded.

"Oh, fun. That's not going to be hard at all." Raimundo said sarcastically.

Master Fung cleared his voice and continued. "Dojo will be able to guide you to the general range of the power, but you will have to use the Falcon's Eye to find it."

"What kind of power is it, Master Fung?" Clay asked with his hand in the air.

"A very good question, Clay." Master Fung said. "But even I don't know what kind of power it is."

"Hopefully it won't be something cliché like, the power of truth, faith, hope or love." Raimundo said with his arms folded.

"It could be." Master Fung said.

"Okay," Kimiko began. "so when are we leaving? And where are we heading first?"

"You are leaving when the first power goes active." Master Fung said. "Where you will begin depends on which power activates first. And for your safety it is best that you know, these are similar to Shen Gong Wu, so a Xiaolin Showdown can commence but the power itself will decide the challenge."

"It can do that?" Kimiko asked in awe. The others were in awe as well. "Creepy."

Suddenly, Dojo appeared on Master Fung's shoulder from out of nowhere. "Creepy is right, it could call a battle to the death. Or worse." He paused to sound ominous.

The monks exchanged looks.

"What could be worse than a battle to the death?" Raimundo asked just as confused as the others.

"Giving Auntie May a sponge bath." Dojo said narrowing his eyes for a dramatic effect.

"Okay, eww!" Kimiko said as she shivered at the thought of giving Clay's aunt a sponge bath.

Master Fung at that point had his right hand on his forehead slightly shielding his eyes. He was shaking his head.

"Thank you, Dojo." Master Fung said finally.

"Master, does this power have a shape?" Omi asked.

"It is a puff."

"A puff?" the four asked in unison.

"A puff. And each has a different color. All fifteen will change into a Shen Gong Wu and then together, they will join to create an extremely powerful Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung said.

Raimundo sighed and fell from his cross-legged position to lying on his back on the floor. "Some vacation. It's more like a Shen Gong Wu hunt I think."

"Oh come on, Rai," Clay began. "Master Fung said that we can stay for a few days. Right?"

"Correct, Clay." Master Fung said.

"Yeah," Dojo said as he jumped off of Master Fung's shoulder and hopped onto Clay's hat. "According to the ancient scrolls, these things go active at least a day apart. In fact, maybe one won't go active until a week has passed." He leaned on his elbows and sighed. "Hopefully we'll be in Hawaii if that happens,"

"Can we bring anything with us?" Kimiko asked. Her main though was on clothing and her electronics.

"But of course," Master Fung said. He turned around and walked towards the exit of the meditation hall. "I would suggest that you begin gathering your things. You must be prepared if you have to leave soon." When he was almost at the exit he turned around and looked at the monks, specifically Kimiko. "An only pack what is necessary." Master Fung left the room.

"Yeah guys," Dojo said on Clay's hat. "We're using the Changing Chopsticks to shrink your luggage and I'll be storing at in my ear. So please, don't pack a lot."

--

"Ugh! Where are my jean shorts?" Kimiko asked herself as she crawled around on the floor of her cubicle looking for her shorts. "I know they're around here somewhere!" she lifted up several objects and then looked around in her 'closet' for the fourth time. "Aha! I knew they were here!" she picked up the shorts and examined them in the sight of her victory. Then she put them in her suitcase.

"Now that all my clothes are packed," Kimiko began. "it's time to get my laptop and-" she paused not knowing _where _her laptop was. She looked around at all the normal places that she put it; next to her mat, behind her pillow, at the right side of her cubicle. It was no where to be found.

"Where is it?" Kimiko asked herself. She sat there cross-legged for a moment trying to figure out where her laptop is. Her eyes narrowed and she growled. "Raimundo."

Kimiko got up and walked over to Raimundo's cubicle. He wasn't there. She stood at the 'doorway' of the cubicle and rubbed her chin with her hand. She leaned over to look into Clay's cubicle and saw that he was there packing.

Clay seemed to know that Kimiko was there (partly because of her shadow) and he looked up. "Howdy, Kimiko. How's the packing going?"

"Okay, I guess." she said shrugging and slightly not paying real attention to Clay. "Do you know where Raimundo is?"

"I reckon he's in the vault."

Kimiko was about to leave until she turned and gave Clay a questioning look. "Why is he in the vault?"

"I know about as well as a dog knows how to fly." Clay said returning to his packing.

"Oh, okay." she left the room with all the cubicles and was outside in the daylight. She began to walk over to the Shen Gong Wu vault. "'About as well as a dog knows how to fly?' What?"

When she got to the vault she pushed open the heavy doors and walked inside. She walked around the vault for a while until she stepped into the center where the floor would go down so they could get the Wu.

"Alright, Raimundo!" Kimiko called. She sounded absolutely sure that he was inside. "Come on out! I know you have my laptop!"

There was silence.

Kimiko moved her head to see is she could spot him. "Rai?" She walked around for a while and then she just gave up. He'd have to come out of his hiding eventually, so she could destroy him then.

As she was about to open the doors to leave, she heard the sound of a quiet beat. She turned and held her breath to figure out where it was coming from. She stepped over to the left, then to the right, then back to the left, then forwards, then backwards. Eventually she was over at the left side of the vault standing in front of a pillar. She listened as she continued to hear the music. She stepped forward and saw a shadow. She looked on the other side of the pillar and saw Raimundo. But he didn't she her.

Kimiko crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Raimundo was listing to music on Kimiko's iTunes and was signed on AIM and was talking to someone. The music was low so it wasn't easy to hear.

"Hey, Rai." Kimiko said. Raimundo jumped and looked up at her with a face of fear. "That's a nice looking laptop. Looks a lot like mine."

"Hey, I was just borrowing it! I was going to give it back!" he said trying to sound honest. Then he said quietly, "Eventually."

"Give it to me now!" Kimiko said loudly.

"Hold on, I'm talking to someone." Raimundo said returning his attention to the computer.

Kimiko growled and Raimundo looked up afraid. He set the computer off of his lap and onto the ground and stood up immediately. He backed up a bit and Kimiko began stepping forwards.

"Come on, Kim! I put the laptop down!" Raimundo said putting his hands in front if him insisting him to stop.

"But that still doesn't cover the fact that you stole it!" Kimiko yelled.

They continued talking and yelling back and forth until Raimundo was backed into a wall. And Kimiko was pinning him to it. It would have been very embarrassing if someone were to walk in on them and see that Kimiko was pinning Raimundo to the wall; they may think the worst. And of course, that's when the vault door opened…

-------------------

POLL TIME!!!

Who should walk in on them??

a) Omi

b) Clay

c) Master Fung

d) Dojo

I'm going to have a few more polls through out the story so you can all get involved!! xD

Alright, UBER SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!!!! D: But I'm on vacation so you should all be very lucky that I was able to update (I don't get internet connection at the cabin xD [I'm at my Grandma's house) Lol, I'll be back on Saturday!! Review!!!

vivi-raikim14


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB. 

The results are in…and the winning letter is…

'C' AND 'D' !!!!!

XD it was a tie and I decided to use both instead of flipping a coin.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

**Chapter 3**

"Kimiko? Raimundo?" Master Fung asked the two in a rather calm but interested voice. Kimiko and Rai looked over at Master Fung almost instantly as they saw him raising an eyebrow at them. They gasped.

"Master Fung!" Kimiko said as backed away from the wall, and Raimundo. "This is not what it looks like! Honest!"

"Oh?" Master Fung folded his arms. "Then would you care to tell me what it does look like?"

Dojo slithered up his arm. "Whoa. Umm…this is awkward. You know, if you two want to be 'alone' you can just say so-"

"DOJO!" Kimiko yelled as she glared at him. Raimundo was too afraid to say anything.

"Well, Kimiko?" Master Fung asked. "I'm waiting."

Kimiko looked back at Master Fung who looked as if you said something wrong he would be in trouble. There was a pause of silence.

"W-why don't you ask Rai? I mean, he _is _the leader!" Kimiko said pointing at Raimundo.

"He wasn't pinning anyone to a wall." Dojo said shrugging.

Master Fung continued to wait.

"Well," Kimiko began. "Rai stole my laptop."

Silence.

"And, and…" Kimiko was sort of panicking. It's not like she was trying to do anything to Raimundo. She just didn't' want him to escape. She was just angry and was making sure that he didn't get away with taking her stuff.

"It's my fault." Raimundo said, stepping forwards. Kimiko turned to him and her eyes widened. He was backing her up?

"Oh?" Master Fung asked.

"Yeah," Raimundo began while rubbing the back of his neck. "I stole Kimiko's laptop and wouldn't give it back. So we got into a little fight and I backed her into a wall. She was just fighting back and did the same to me. I should have just given it back. Sorry Master Fung."

Master Fung relaxed his arms to his sides. "You two got into a fight?"

Kimiko looked over at Rai as if looking for an answer.

"Yes, Master Fung." Raimundo admitted. "All my fault."

"Well then," Master Fung began. "Raimundo tonight you will wash all of the dishes. Alone." Master Fung then left the vault. But Dojo had jumped off of his shoulder and looked at the two.

"Liars." Dojo snickered as he left the vault as well.

When they were absolutely sure that they were gone, Kimiko turned to Raimundo.

She stared at him for a while trying to think of what to say.

"Rai," she began. He looked at her. "you didn't have to lie to Master Fung. I could have handled it on my own."

He smiled.

"I know. But I felt like I should take the blame."

"Rai-"

"No. Kimiko, chill. This whole thing was all my fault and you didn't deserve to get into any trouble." He walked out of the vault leaving Kimiko alone to think.

She paced herself over to where Raimundo had put her laptop. She picked it up and held it against her chest. She stood there for a while starring at the ground until she realized that she should get back to packing.

--

"So I heard about your little incident earlier." Clay said chomping down on his food. It was dinner time and Kimiko hadn't seen Raimundo since. He was busy packing and so was she. When Rai was done he went to hang out with Clay and Omi. Kimiko, of course, wasn't done with her packing.

"What incident?" Omi questioned sitting next to Kimiko who was drinking a glass of milk.

Raimundo didn't look up, but he moved his eyes to Kimiko to see if she was going to say anything. Kimiko was silent.

"Well, according to Dojo," Clay began. "those two got into a 'fight.'"

"Again?" Omi asked. Kimiko was looking down at her plate but Raimundo had brought his head up.

"But I think Raimundo has a better view on the situation. Right, partner?" Clay and Omi both looked over to him but Kimiko just looked at her plate.

"Clay, it's none of your business." Raimundo finally said.

Clay shrugged and returned to his food.

Omi sat there rather uncomfortable. Kimiko was staring at her food and not talking. Raimundo was moving his food around with his fork. Clay was eating, but slower than usual and continued to glance and Raimundo and Kimiko.

"WHAT IS DOWN WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Omi shouted. That made all three of them jump.

"You mean, 'what's up with you people?'" Raimundo suggested.

"That too!" Omi said. Now he was standing up on his chair.

"What are you talking about, Omi?" Kimiko asked.

"You are silent, Raimundo is being most shy acting and Clay is being freaky!" Omi said. He rubbed his head. "I am most confused."

Kimiko patted Omi's back. "I guess we're all just having an off day, Omi. It's nothing to worry about."

"But why are you and Raimundo not talking about your fight? Normally, you love to talk about what Raimundo did to make you hurt him!"

Kimiko sighed. "Omi, he stole my laptop. That's all I'm saying about the subject."

"You missed the part where you pinned Raimundo to the wall!" Clay pointed out. But he regretted it when both Kimiko and Raimundo sent him glares.

Omi sat there, confused as ever. "I have no idea what is going on."

--

"Finally done!" Kimiko said quietly to herself as she sat in her cubicle with two suitcases in front of her. It was after dinner and Clay and Omi were both asleep. She and Raimundo had almost lost it at dinner and yelled at Clay, but they held back. Raimundo was most likely washing the dishes. Kimiko had stayed up longer to finish her packing. Rai, Clay and her were really the only ones that had to pack anything. Omi didn't have much and anything his did bring he put in either Raimundo's or Clay's suitcase. Yeah, like Kimiko had any free room.

Kimiko put her head on her pillow and laid there for a bit on her left side thinking. She reached forwards with one hand to pull the bottom on Raimundo's curtain to his cubicle up. She peeked under to see if he was there. He wasn't. Kimiko looked at her watch and saw that it was close to midnight.

"He can't still be doing the dishes," Kimiko began whispering to herself again. "can he?"

Kimiko got up and tiptoed outside of the rooms. She walked through the temple until she came to the dining hall. She peaked through into the doorway and saw Raimundo washing dishes. Then she just stared. That's all. Raimundo didn't really look any different than normal besides his clothes being a little damp from washing dishes.

_He looks so…_ Kimiko thought. _Cute. Like always. _

Kimiko had decided that she might as well go talk to him. She looked like an idiot standing at the doorway stalking him. (a/n: that sounds like my friend jane xD) Quietly she walked in and stood behind him for a while until she tapped his back.

"Ah!" Raimundo said as he jumped and turned around. "Kimiko! Don't scare me like that!"

Kimiko smiled and stood next to him.

"So, why are you still up?" Raimundo asked as he washed a dish with the sponge. He set it on the counter next to him.

"I was packing." Kimiko said as she grabbed a dish rag and began to dry the dish.

"Kim, you don't have to help me." Raimundo said.

Kimiko was silent.

"And you were still packing?" Kimiko shot him a look. "Typical Kimiko." She hit him with the dishrag. "Oh come on! What'd the rag ever do to you?"

"Thanks." Kimiko said without looking at him.

"Thanks for what?" Raimundo said as he set another plate on the counter.

Kimiko looked down into the plate she dried and looked deeply into her own reflection. "F-for taking the blame earlier."

Raimundo opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but couldn't think of anything.

"A-and, I'm sorry." She added. She set the plate down gently.

"Kimiko, I said that you-"

"Shut it, Raimundo." Kimiko said as she smiled at him. He smiled back. "I'm sorry that I pinned you to the wall." She couldn't help but to let a tiny blush escape.

"It's okay. I was probably just going to run out of the vault if you hadn't done that." He laughed and began to wash another dish. "Like I said, 'you were just protecting yourself.'"

Silence.

"Rai?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you know that, that makes no sense what so ever."

"I know."

They both laughed and continued to wash and dry the dishes. As time passed, they talked less and less. Until they were in silence for about five minutes. Then Raimundo decided to talk.

He blushed. "H-hey, Kimiko?"

"Hmm?" she responded without looking at him.

"Do you think that over the vacation thing, w-we could…" his voice trailed off. Kimiko's eyes widened and she set the dry dish down. She looked over to him immediately and they started at each other for a while.

"We could…what?" Kimiko asked eagerly.

"You know, hang out?" Raimundo said feeling a bit stupid with how he phrased the question.

_Is he asking me out? _Kimiko thought. _I can't say that! If I'm wrong I'll sound like an idiot!_

"Aren't we hanging out right now?"

"W-well, yeah…" his voice trailed off again.

_But if I'm right…_ Kimiko thought with her own thoughts trailing off as well.

"But I meant, you know, together…"

"We are together." Kimiko said feeling quite pleased with herself for making Raimundo get into more detail about his question.

…_if I'm right, I'll feel so good for saying it first… _she thought.

Raimundo swallowed hard before handing another dish over to Kimiko.

"Like, maybe we could go somewhere." He said finally.

…_and then if I am right…_ she thought.

Kimiko wanted him to just spit it out. She was still too afraid to say it. "Well, I guess so." Raimundo smiled. "But we'll have to ask Omi and Clay if they're interested." His smile frowned. Man, she loved this conversation.

…_say it, Rai. Please just say it…_ Kimiko thought eagerly.

"I meant 'we' as in you and me." Raimundo said looked straight at her this time.

_She's messing with me. _Raimundo thought.

_Say it. _Kimiko thought.

_Say it. _Raimundo thought.

"Like, you and me, maybe going for a walk sometime." Raimundo said with a bit of fear in his voice.

_I guess that's good enough. _Kimiko thought. _Say it._

_WHY CAN'T KIMIKO JUST ASK ME!! IT WOULD BE A HECK OF A LOT EASIER! _Raimundo thought.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked after five minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" he responded almost immediately.

"Can you just spit out whatever you're trying to say?" Kimiko commanded.

…_what if I'm right? _Kimiko asked herself. _That would so rock!_

_Why is she torturing me? _Rai asked himself.

Rai swallowed hard. _Okay, _he thought. _you can do this._

There was an extremely large pause of silence.

_Okay, that's it._ Kimiko told herself. He knew exactly what to say.

"Raimundo," Kimiko began. He looked at her immediately. "during our vacation you and me will go out for lunch together. No Omi or Clay. I mean, it's the least I could do for you after what you did for me earlier. Sound good?"

Raimundo smiled happily. He didn't exactly want it to be said that way. But either way, he technically had a date with Kimiko. "Sounds great!"

She just couldn't help but to smile.

--

Kimiko slept rather peacefully that night. When she and Rai had finally finished the dishes it was about ten to one. Raimundo had finished packing in about ten minutes, and then he crashed.

When Kimiko woke up, she had to refresh herself on what happened last night. You know, so she made sure it wasn't a dream.

She walked out of her cubicle to see if she was the only one awake. She was. But not for long! The other three were awakened by a small green dragon banging on a gong…

-----------------------------------

updates make the world go round!! That and reviews….

Well, let me know if that made any sense. xD review! I'll try to work on "Six Years Later!!" soon…hopefully…

vivi-raikim14


End file.
